Spotlightz
Spotlightz is a song in Make It Pop. It is performed by Megan Lee as Sun Hi Song, Louriza Tronco as Jodi Mappa, and Erika Tham as Corki Chang. It premiered in Rumors & Roommates and played in Mr. Chang. It is written by Matthew Tishler and Andrew Underberg. Performer(s) * Megan Lee as Sun Hi Song * Louriza Tronco as Jodi Mappa * Erika Tham as Corki Chang Lyrics (violin) Sun Hi Waited some time for the hand of fate Dreamin a dream I can hardly wait Corki We are gonna be a part of it No stopping us now the fire is lit Sun Hi Blast off now hear the sonic boom. Corki and Jodi Everybody's gonna get down in the room. Sun Hi Shoot for the stars we'll wave to the moon. Corki and Jodi When the lightning strike goes zoom, zoom, zoom. All We’re taking over better step aside We’ll hit the road but we’ll still need a ride We’re gonna get to work on a grand design Tag you in a post when we get online Corki If we have the time. All Turn up the spotlights we’re on our way Turn up the spotlights we wanna play We’ll get it, I bet it, we’re gonna be stars one day Sun Hi All we gotta do is write a song Then we'll get our own emoticon (chuckles) Everywhere we go they scream our names I guess that comes with the price of fame Blast off now hear the sonic boom Corki and Jodi Everybody's gonna get down in the room Sun Hi Shoot for the stars we'll wait 'till the moon Corki and Jodi: ''' When the lightning strike go zoom, zoom, zoom '''Sun Hi, Jodi and Corki We're taking over Better step aside We'll hit the road But we'll still need a ride We're gonna get to work on a grand design Tag you on a post when we get online Corki If we have the time. All Turn up the spotlights we’re on our way Turn up the spotlights we wanna play We’ll get it, I bet it, we’re gonna be stars one day Sun Hi S-U-N Hi, yeah. Jodi It's J-O-D! Sun Hi and Jodi Listen up, Corki! We'll be in the sky, they'll see us glow Over the air waves on the radio Just give us the lights and we'll steal the show Throw your hands up And then lose control Work everyday and all through the night Only get one shot better do it right Won't stop, till everybody knows the name They better be ready cause we’ll bring the fame All Turn up the spotlights we’re on our way Turn up the spotlights we wanna play We’ll get it, I bet it we’re gonna be stars one day Oh, oh, oh Turn up the spotlights We're on our way (We're on our way) Turn up the spotlights We wanna play (We wanna play) We'll get it I bet it We're gonna be stars one day Trivia *During the pillow fight scene, Megan Lee choked on 3 pieces of feather and held it in. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mo_bcrcBvZg *The first song and first time in Make It Pop where all 3 girls had performed together. *This song has a lyric video on XO-IQ's official YouTube channel Gallery References Category:Songs Category:Songs Premiered in 2015 Category:Performed by Corki Category:Performed by Jodi Category:Performed by Sun Hi Category:Season 1 Songs Category:XO-IQ Category:Performed by XO-IQ Category:Performed by Megan Lee Category:Performed by Erika Tham